1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus supporting context monitoring, a method of monitoring a context using the mobile apparatus and a context monitoring system having the mobile apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus supporting context monitoring, capable of actively adjusting resources, a method of monitoring a context using the mobile apparatus and a context monitoring system having the mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent paradigm of information communication technology may be a ubiquitous computing, a ubiquitous network, a pervasive computing and so on. “Ubiquitous” means that a user may easily get any desired information anytime and anywhere. In an upcoming ubiquitous age, smart objects, having computing and communication function, may recognize a dynamic environment and be adaptive to the dynamic environment. In other words, the smart objects may have a context awareness feature.
A personal area network (PAN) is one of the core technologies realizing the ubiquitous network having the context awareness feature. The PAN is a network which is provided to a person to communicate in a close range. The person using the PAN may be connected with various devices in about 10 m with respect to the person.
The PAN is suitable for a context-aware application, which provides proper services in response to an action of the user, a status of the user and an environment around the user. In the PAN environment, the network is operated around the person so that a portable mobile apparatus, capable of receiving data from various sensors and outputting context information to the context aware applications, may be a core platform. For example, a mobile terminal may recognize a context of the user by collecting and analyzing the sensed data, and may provide recognized context information to the context aware application. The context aware application may provide proper services to the user according to the context of the user. Accordingly, the mobile apparatus capable of supporting a number of the context aware applications may be necessary.
The portable mobile apparatus supporting the context aware application may have poor computing resources in the computing platform in the PAN environment. A conventional mobile apparatus binds required resources of a designated apparatus according to an instruction of the context aware application. However, the conventional mobile apparatus does not completely support a dynamic and flexible use of resources with monitoring available resources of various apparatuses. Thus, when a plurality of context aware applications requires resources at the same time, use of the resources of the apparatuses are not coordinated and efficient. Accordingly, the context aware applications may not be seamless and long-running.
Therefore, the resource-efficient mobile apparatus to achieve a coordinated and efficient use of resources and to provide seamless and long-running services of context aware applications is required.